A Hundred Words Are Worth Any Picture
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: A bunch of little ficlets...blurbs...hundred worders. Stuff I do when inspiration hits...or when I'm bored...
1. Blinding

A/N:ÉAnd I jumped on the hundred fic bandwagonÉ.waving a little flagÉ.rejoice, people! This is, obviously, AU. ENJOY!!

Brought to you by Havok Desserts. Try the petit four.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Blinding 

I sat on the porch steps, staring at the sunset. I heard footsteps behind me and knew she was there, watching me.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was a little uncertain.

"Yeah." I raised a cigarette to my lips and took a drag. She didn't say anything further, and I knew she was facing the sunset. Feeling the sun on her face. I didn't turn. I didn't want to see her eyes, usually a clear blue, misty and shuttered. While I didn't look at her, I didn't have to believe it was true.

It doesn't take enough time to smoke a cigarette.


	2. Salty Goodness

A/N: The next ficletÉAUÉ.yes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Salty Goodness 

Inuyasha chose that moment to walk by, obviously off duty, in tight leather pants, a muscle tee and more spikes than Kagome could count, his boots pounding on the lobby floor. Kelly blinked.

"Oh ho _ho_, break me off a piece of _that_," remarked Kelly, her eyes following Inuyasha. Kagome gaped at her. "What?!

"Look at him!" Kagome found her eyes sneaking a glance, and quickly looked away. "C'mon, Kelly, we'll miss the movie," she said, blushing faintly.

Kagome dragged Kelly along, the blonde looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Oh, he's just _chock_ full of salty goodness.

Kagome tripped.


	3. Angel

A/N: I liked this one. It's a bit funky, but I wrote it in a mood. You know how those are.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.

Angel

He always looked like he was flying. His hair would stream above him, rippling, his eyes burning into her very soul, piercing.

He was her guardian angel. An angel who had nothing to do with God, was angry at the world and who's favorite word was Ôfuck'. An angel who would rather die than let her get hurt.

An angel without wings, who's blood was far from pure, but who's soul was white and undiluted. Coveted.

_Her_ angel.

Could one love an angel?

One must, because she loved him beyond life and time itself.

He always looked like an angel.


	4. Beads

A/N: I wrote this in the same mood. I don't wanna tell you anything about this one. I give you credit for being smart. I know you all can get it.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? Yah. Right. Suuure. snort

Beads

"Is this what you want?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed and buried his head in her shoulder. "Then I'll tell you.

He whispered to her, the secrets he had held for so long. Her eyes filled with tears, stormy blue darkening with sorrow. Her lids closed halfway as she listened.

He pulled back, his eyes also shimmering suspiciously. "He wanted you to have this.

She took it. The beads clinked gently in her palm, and a lone tear fell on one dark bead.

She closed her eyes and curled her fist around the beads.

"I loved him.

"I know.


	5. Smoking Is Bad For You

A/N: Another one shot, trying to get the juices flowing again. Damn schoolÉ.no free time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Smoking Is Bad For You

She walked slowly toward him. He was leaning against the wall, smoking, the cigarette dangling from his fingers. He took a drag as she stopped beside him.

"Smoking is bad for you," she said, leaning next to him.

"I know," he said. She looked at him out of the side of her eye. "It'll kill you," she said, looking forward again.

"I know," he repeated.

She reached up and pulled the cigarette out of his hand, taking a long drag.

"Smoking is bad for you," His gold eyes glanced at her, a half smile playing around his lips.

"I know.


	6. Coffee In The Morning

****

Title: Coffee In The Morning

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimer: Copyright for Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the author does not write for profit

****

Author(ess): bluefuzzyelf

****

Word Count: 198

Inuyasha was about to take a sip of his coffee when a girl wearing no more than a tank top and a pair of bikini string panties wandered into the kitchen in which he was standing. Her black hair was adorably mussed and she shuffled over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and adding cream and sugar, which she found on the countertop next to the coffee. She appeared not to even notice the man standing in the small sunny room. Having acquired coffee, she shuffled back out of the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha staring after her bewilderedly. Who was she? Another of Miroku's girls? Well, Miroku had better teach her not to come into the kitchen at seven in the morning to steal _his_ coffee. Inuyasha overlooked the fact that Miroku and he split the cost of groceries, so his roomie could very well have been the rightful owner of said coffee.

Inuyasha took a deep calming breath. Her image floated into his head, enticing and entrancing. The hanyou glowered into his cup and took a drink of the black liquid, hoping it would jar his senses into returning. Maybe a cold shower would work better.


	7. Star Light, Star Bright

Title: Star Light, Star Bright

Pairing: KagomexInuyasha

Challenge: Begin with the line: "She lost consciousness during the night."

Rating: PG

She lost consciousness during the night. Or maybe it was more of a deeper sleep than before. She dreamed of a flashback, or perhaps a delusion. Or maybe a flashback within a delusion, but it was enough. It was Sengoku Jidai, December 16th, 1586. Snow was falling, and the full moon was out. She was walking outside, not wearing much, and shivering. She stopped for a moment beside a field and just looked at the glittering white blanket of cold.

It was something she did often, and it drove Inuyasha mad.

Her fingers and toes had lost feeling, but still she stood there, and watched the field and the sky, full of stars. The air was so clean, so pure, with no smog or city light to obstruct their blinding light. It looked as if someone had thrown handfuls of sparkling diamonds across black velvet. She twirled under their icy fire, her hair flying out around her, her white nightgown blending in with her surroundings. It was the kind of night that belonged to angels. It was the kind of night that made her believe she could be one.

She sat down, and stayed out there while the thin cloth soaked through and her lips turned blue, saturating herself with moonlight. Only when she thought she might just freeze completely did she move to go back inside.

Inuyasha was asleep, slumbering peacefully like he so rarely did. Kagome crouched by the embers of their evening fire and fed it until it blazed again. She thawed herself out before climbing back under the covers with her husband.

Before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

She woke with a start, sitting up abruptly. She was in her familiar room, with her familiar surroundings. That had been _before_, she thought. Before everything had happened, before, before, before. She refused to even think about it.

A warm hand slid along her shoulder, and she sank back into bed.

"You alright?"

"Fine." She looked out the window at the stars and whispered, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."


	8. No Words

Title: No Words

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Challenge /Inspiration: I read once that the ancient Egyptians had fifty words for sand and the Eskimos had a hundred words for snow. I wish I had a thousand words for love, but all that comes to mind is the way you move against me while you sleep and there are no words for that.

Notes: It's Inuyasha speaking, thinking what he doesn't have the words in his mouth to say, what he can only think and never express.

"When I look at you, it's as if the whole world melts away, and I'm left with just you. Your eyes, your lips, your hair, your voice. You are all that matters, everything in this place that I long for and desire.

You are lit by eternal sunshine, lit from within. It's in every strand of your hair, every fleck in your eyes, your very skin glimmers with it. A smile form you lights up the forest. You are beautiful, beautiful like rain, like a misty mountain, like a grey day.

I can't describe how much I feel for you. I want to wake up every day by your side, I want to spend every day with you, I want to go to sleep knowing you're _there_ and will always be there. I want to look into a child's face and see you in it, and see me. You are in my heart and my mind. A reflection of you lives in me.

I've memorized your scent, your stride, your knock, your expressions, even your lies. Your happinesses and sadnesses are mine.

It is simple. You are in every part of me, in the bark I rest my head against, in the word I chop, in the forests I trek, in the house I love, in the time I live, in the quest I follow.

I love you.

I love you simply because I know no other way to love you, and I describe you complexly because I know no other way to describe you."


	9. The Wheel Ever Turns

Title: The Wheel Ever Turns

Characters: Inuyasha, and that would be telling

Rating: PG-13

Notes: This was written spur of the moment. A Muse had me by the proverbial balls. And it was meant to be sorta angsty, but I don't know how I did, cause that's not my specialty. Tell me what you think?

"Inuyasha?" Her soft voice rang through the cool night air, and Inuyasha looked down from the tree. She stood at the base, moonlight bleaching her skin and hair and face. She looked breathtaking, as she did much of the time.

He tried to ignore her, but he could feel fate blowing in the wind, could feel that i something /i was happening tonight, and he could not stop it.

"Inuyasha. Please come down. I...I want to talk." Something in her tone was funny, but he forgot it quickly when he saw her upturned face filled with hope. So much hope, his heart felt like bursting. In the thirty odd years he'd experienced life, hope had become obsolete, something that led you on when you were finished, got you killed. But he could not resist the blatant expression on her small, heart-shaped face.

He jumped down, landed right in front of her, and she jerked in surprise. Another twinge in his stomach and head, but he ignored it. That, at least, he could ignore.

"What?" he asked gruffly, determined to get over with this irrevocable moment.

Kagome blinked. "I just...I just wanted to talk. We're so close, you know, to finishing the jewel. I don't know what will happen when we do. I need...I need to know."

"Know what?" He folded his arms against the chill that crept up his back.

She hesitated, eyes glancing down, face turning away, and a heartstring rattled. He never liked it when she looked away. "Kagome, _what_?" His voice was tinged with urgency, an urgency he had not known he felt.

Her voice was small. "How...how you do...feel...about me?"

Inuyasha blinked. That was it? But no, he knew it wasn't. He decided to tell the truth, let go of the strong walls he'd been keeping up for years now. It seemed he could never be truly surprised anymore, and that all his emotions were governed carefully.

"Can't you tell?" he asked, voice raw and low and intense. "Can't you tell? I can't hide it, it's buried inside me and snarls at me every goddamned second of every goddamned minute I'm alive, just like my demon blood always courses through my veins, tempting me, waiting for me to break. How can you not know? You've studied me, I know it, the way I've studied you, and I know you feel it and I know you avoid it, and now you ask, _as if you don't know?_" She took a step back, and something clattered in his mind, something set up a flag, but he was far from paying attention. "I spend every day with you, and you tell me you can't tell? I may not be good with words, Kagome, " she winced, and he winced because she did, "but I can't hide everything, not from you. Never from you. Never in life." He was breathing hard, now, and staring at her. She looked trapped, and angry, and sad, and he knew it was wrong, realized what had happened just as his next words spilled from his mouth, too late to stop them. He didn't know if he could've anyway. They had lain so long in his heart that freedom was essential. "I _love_ you."

And there they were, out on the soft grass beneath the Goshinboku, sprinkled over her dark hair, floating in the moonlight. And though he knew what his brain had been trying to tell him, trying to stop him, he felt a sense of relief, having said the words after so long.

"But you're not Kagome." I was not a question, rather a statement, irrefutable, full of truth. There was no doubt in his voice. He knew.

The glamour fell away and he was faced with KIikyou, Kikyou in her robes and her hair falling so far down, longer than even his own, and he'd been growing it since birth, because his mother liked it and because his brother's hair was long, and no matter what he'd always idolized his older brother. Kikyou, with her hardened clay face that felt so much like flesh, but far too stiff and far too cold.

"_Why_?" His voice cracked, and it held so much emotion in it that even Kikyou looked ashamed and lost. Inuyasha's knees weakened, but he would not let himself fall, not in front of her, not after he had uttered such strengthening and debilitating words.

She didn't speak, didn't say anything, but raised a hand to his face. He didn't flinch, didn't pull back, but he was as stiff as she would always be.

The she was gone, and he felt the winds blow again, strong and full of voices, and he fell to his knees, and it was there he wept.


	10. Bathing

Title: Bathing

Characters: Miroku/Sango

Rating: PG-13

Notes: More light-hearted, to get my mind off the angst. Fun, no? Inspired by www . deviantart . com / view / 19134576 /

Miroku raised a handful of sand from the bottom of the onsen to clean his shoulders and chest and chuckled to himself. He could fell her watching him, and slowly scrubbed his chest, dipping down to rinse himself off and then standing up suddenly. He fancied he heard a gasp. He chuckled again.

"I know you're there. You can come out, maybe _join_ me? I'd be...much obliged."

Sango, from her hiding spot, cursed silently. She had been preoccupied, watching him. It was originally a plan to get back at him for spying on her so many times, but she had been distracted by the water and his flesh, and the water _on_ his flesh, which was nice flesh, really, all muscles and dimples and corded strength. She _had_ wondered what was under those robes, and so maybe that was part of her motivation for coming. Maybe.

She slipped away when he called, left as quietly as she'd come, though apparently that wasn't as quiet as she thought. She took special care to move extra ninja-like, utilizing all her training, leaving him to talk to himself.

She chuckled silently, unaware that the monk was too.


	11. Fast Forward

Title: Fast Forward

Characters: Inuyasha/Kagome

Rating: PG

Notes: I'm just on a roll here! God! Alright, another one, starts off angsty, ends fluffily, hope joo like, and dear lord I hope the Muse will _let go of my balls_.

He was...older. That was the first thing that hit her, and she had to struggle not to lose it, not to fall to her knees and cry and scream and gibber, try to tell them it wasn't her fault, that she wished with all her heart that she'd seen this, been here to share it.

He stared at her, gold eyes made more pronounced by the dark tan he'd gotten, cheekbones high and sharp, mouth full and sensuous and his face hard, hard and beautiful, but she knew that if she'd been there, if she'd been with him, it might have been less hard.

She felt so much like sobbing and yelling and pounding her fists on the floor and up in the sky towards whatever god resided there, to make them regret, to make them turn back time and make it _right_.

Her first words were "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, please, please, _I love you_..." In retrospect, not the best thing to say, but she couldn't think, couldn't see, and it was then that she fainted.

She awoke to amused gold eyes and she teared up, then and there, as the eyes turned concerned. "Kagome?" and his voice was rougher, rougher than it had ever been, deeper and older and more sure. She cried harder. "Kagome, it's okay." And he took her into his arms and rocked her like a child, and that's when she thought that maybe, just maybe, it might be okay. He ran soothing claws through her hair and she hiccoughed and quieted, lulled by his voice and his hands, and she was struck again by the feeling that it would be okay.

That feeling was clinched when he held her a bit away, looked into her eyes and said, with no anger, sorrow, or hate, "I missed you, Kagome." And then, with no doubt or hesitation, following on the heels of one of the most romantic things she'd ever heard him say, "and I love you too."

Then she _knew_ everything would be okay.


End file.
